The 60's
by Richard Starskey
Summary: IF YOU ARE A FAN OF THE BEATLES,AND BB AND RAE LOVE, READ THIS STORY ! now contains lemon
1. The Brieving

"Titans, main room", were the words spoken over the intercom of the T tower. Raven grunted since she was in the middle of a good part in her book. But she dragged herself out of her room and on the way she found out she wasn't the only one to be depressed from the announcement. She saw that Starfire had been in the middle of curling her hair, BeastBoy had just waken up from a cat nap, and Cyborg was yelling and screaming something about how just figured out how to work it. But they all went to the main room.

As they got in there, they saw Robin looking at the huge T.V with a map of the city on it. Robin turned around and said, "Titans, Warp has been stealing things from all over the city, and we think he might be making…" he was cut off by Cyborg. "Thanks a lot man! I was this close to figuring out how to work my new invention, and you go and call us on a stupid mission!" "Well missions are more important." said Robin "Warp might be building a time machine, and we don't know why. We're going go and find out. Titans, Go!"


	2. The Battle

Cyborg sped along the road, looking for Warp and his device. Robin was in the lane next to him on his bike, and Starfire, Raven, and BeastBoy were in the air. Then Starfire yelled "There he is!"

The Titans saw Warp with a huge machine that had an O shape in the middle, surrounded by buttons and flashing lights. The Titans were now ready to fight when Warp said "How did you little basterds manage to find me?" BeastBoy said angrily "Hey, we're not basterds, we're just trying to protect the world from, um, what are you doing?" "If you must know, I'm going to steal all the worlds' most valuable objects before they even get to be protected." "Well we're not going let you do it. Titans, Go!"

Robin threw a couple of birderangs at Warp, but missed because of his light speed. Cyborg then tried to hit Warp with sonic cannon, but Wars reflection shield sent it right back at him.

When Starfire tried to help Cyborg, Warp hit her with a light blast and sent her flying. Raven then threw dumpsters and other objects with her mind powers at Warp, and hit in front of the time machine. Then, BeastBoy turned into a bull and charged for Warp. Warp jumped out of the way, and BeastBoy hit the control panel of the time machine. BeastBoy turned into a human and looked at the control panel. There were numbers dialing at random, and the number they made was 1962. Then the time machine opened up to reveal a vortex of spinning colors. Before BeastBoy could even look at the vortex, it started to suck in the Titans and Warp. All of them were screaming, and then everything blacked out.


	3. Meeting The Stars

The Titans woke up in a daze. Raven was the first to notice that they were surrounded by people. But they dressed and acted weird.

"Are you o.k. dude?" a man said. Raven got up and looked at him. He looked like a hippie. "Whe... where are we?" said Raven in her monotone voice. "Jump City, U.S.A"

said the hippie. All of a sudden, BeastBoy got up and said "What year?" "1962 dude"

Robin got up with an astonished look on his face. "We actually went back in time. That's amazing." All the Titans were up and they looked all around them. They saw all the old cars, people and buildings and were amazed. Then they all remembered about Warp. "Were we the only people you found here?" asked Robin. The hippie said "You were the only ones we found. When the flash of light started, everybody ran off. After we came back, you were lying there."

Then a huge black limo came around the corner. It parked in front of the scene, and four people in black suits came out. They were all about the same height with bowl haircuts. It was weird when they did because all of the girls in the crowd started screaming and shouting "I love you!" The four went up to the Titans and said "Are you alright?" The Titans noticed they were English. "Ya, were fine. Who are you?" asked Robin. The four of them looked at each other in confusion.

"You don't know who we are" Said one of them. "Of course they don't. Why would they ask?" "Well I'm sorry Paul, but I was just wondering." The two started a little fight when one of the other two said "Stop it you two. It's bad enough that me and Ringo have to watch, let alone the crowd." They stopped fighting and turned to the titans. "Any ways, do you have somewhere you can go?" asked the person who apparently was Paul. "Yea, our place is right over ther…" he was cut off in realism when he pointed to an empty island. "Apparently we don't" said Cyborg. "Well maybe you can hang out at the hotel with us." Starfire leaped up in glee and gave one of the men a hug. "Thank you for letting us stay in your dwelling." "Yea, that's great and all, but who are you guys?" asked BeastBoy. "Well, I'm John, and that's Paul, George, and Ringo. We're the Beatles."


	4. The Offer

"You're the Beatles!" BeastBoy suddenly shouted. The Beatles looked pleased because somebody recognized them, but the other Titans stared in wonder. "I listen to there music a lot." said BeastBoy.

"Please, explain why you have named yourselves after a bug." Starfire said to Ringo. "What's her problem?" "Let explain everything to you" said Robin. "Explain in the limo" said Paul.

Ten minutes later in the limo

"I can't believe you all have super powers." John said in amazement. "Yea, that's really cool. Why don't you show us some of your powers?" asked George.

After about 5 minutes of power showing, all the Beatles could do was stare in awe. But then John broke the silence by saying "What about this Warp guy, don't you need to find him?" Robin came back to reality "Your right. Without Warp, we'll never get back to the future."

"Well, we just got to America," said Paul "and we're going to travel all around the country doing concerts and making records. Why don't you tag along with us?" "That would be awesome!" shouted BeastBoy. Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven looked at him in reject. But Robin was thinking was scratching his head in curiosity.

"That might not be such a bad idea" he said. "Warp is going to have to find some new gadgets, and we could search for him around the country." "Then its settled," said Ringo "The Teen Titans will be touring with us," Everyone shouted in agreement, but then Robin quieted everyone down. "We should keep it secret though, we don't want Warp to find out."

"That's a much needed idea" said Starfire "But as the old saying goes on Tameran, it will certainly be a hard day's night." Everyone shouted in agreement, but Paul sat in his seat scratching his chin. Starfire's "old saying" gave him a good idea for a song …

Everyone was shouting for joy and glee, but Raven just sat in the seat of the limo and watched. Then her eyes caught BeastBoy. He was now talking with John (who he could relate with because he was the silly man of the group) and they were both laughing.

Raven looked at the wide smile on BB's face, and kinda smiled herself. She saw the emerald green eyes he had, and the short green spiky hair. She then looked at his chest. She never realized it before, but he was actually kinda hunky. He had good, well-toned abs and arms. Then her eyes shifted down to his butt. Once she realized what she was doing, she stared somewhere else.

_What am I doing _she thought. _Over the pass few days, I've been more attracted to BeastBoy then I ever have. Am I'm actually starting to fall for him. Maybe I can ask one of the Beatles._ She looked at Paul and smiled to herself._ Yea, I'll ask Paul. He'll know what I can do._ "Raven" she was caught off guard and jumped a little. It was Ringo. "Can I ask you about your powers?" she nodded in agreement.

BeastBoy stopped talking to John and his eyes caught Raven. He looked at her thick, full, and smooth lavender hair. He saw her tender lavender eyes. He thought the eyes were so beautiful. He then saw her smooth lips. His only wish was to press his lips against hers. He then moved his eyes to her breasts, but quickly turned away so nobody would notice.

_I'm in love with her_ he thought _but I can't tell her. She would kill me if she found out. _He sighed in disappointment. But then he thought_ What if I could ask one of the Beatles to help me out. They've got to know all the rules on love. I'll ask George. He wrote some of the best love songs. He'll know what I can do._

At the Hotel

"So, where are we going to perform?" asked Robin "Well we have two choices," said John "We can either go to Boston, or Washington D.C." "We should go to D.C" said Cyborg "There has got to be something there that Warp must have." "You're right. But fist we should get some clothes. I'm not going to wear the same suit every day." said Robin. Everyone nodded in agreement. So they set out to the nearest mall to find some clothes.


	5. The Problem

At the mall, Raven looked everywhere for a normal looking piece of clothing. She found everything except a regular t-shirt or jeans. While looking, she stumbled across what looked to be the perfect example of what hippies wear. It had tight jeans, a tie-die shirt, and a vest. It even came with little round glasses and a bandana. Raven sighed to herself as she picked up the clothing and went into the changing room.

BeastBoy on the other hand was sort of enjoying looking at all the old clothing. He looked all around until he saw a pair of baggy jeans and a tie-die shirt. He liked it so he took it in to the dressing room, which happened to be right next to Ravens.

After about 5 minutes, both came out at the same time and looked at each other. "You look good." said Raven. "You do to. I like that kind of look on you." BB said. Raven blushed slightly and looked at the mirror. When she saw herself, she groaned. She was a true-blue hippie.

Back at the hotel, BeastBoy was sitting in his room, waiting for George to show up. He was sort of scared at the fact that he was going to ask someone else on what he should do about Raven, but then he thought that he was the right guy to ask.

"BeastBoy?" George said at the foot of BB's door. As he opened it, BeastBoy had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" George asked. "Well, I need to ask you something. It's something that's been bothering me for a long time." "Well why do you need to ask me?" asked George. "It's about love."

Meanwhile, in Raven's room (which was right across from BeastBoy's) Raven paced the room with a worried expression on her face. _God I hope I'm asking the right person about this. _She thought _Damnit, why did I have to fall in love for BB. Sure he may have strong muscular build, and a cute face._ She shook the image off when she heard a knock at the door.

"Raven, it's me Paul." Raven opened the door and she motioned him in. Paul sat down on the bed and said, "Why did you call me here Raven?" "Well, it's about love so I thought you might be good at it." Paul then stared at her with wide eyes. "Okay then, um…what do you want to know?"

"Well, I think I'm in love with BeastBoy, but I don't know what I can do. For me, it's hard to express feelings. If I do, then my powers are let free, and something could get broken, or someone could get hurt. What can I do?"

She looked back at Paul, who had a confused look on his face. "That is a big problem, but why can't you express any emotions?" he asked. "I don't know. Maybe it's because my soul is mad of rubber or something."

Raven expected an answer, but there was none. She then looked at Paul, and was surprised to see that his mouth was open, and he stared wide eyed. "Paul, is something wrong?" Raven asked "What did you just say?" he asked "What… about my rubber soul?" "That's perfect!" he yelled. He gave Raven a hug and ran out of the room. Raven only sat there baffled.

Meanwhile in BB's room, he had just finished explaining to George why he can't tell Raven he loves her. "Well, that is a pretty big problem, but I think that the best thing to do is go to her and tell her how you feel. No ones cruel enough to turn down the person who loves them." George said.

BeastBoy nodded in agreement when Paul banged on the door. George opened it and said "What's wrong with you?" "Come on, we have to go and find John and Ringo. I think I found the title we're looking for." Paul pulled George out of the room, while BeastBoy walked towards the door.

On his way out, he met with Raven who wanted to see what Paul was doing. "Oh, hi Raven. They sure were in a hurry." "Yea, they were." She said. Then there was just a silence between the two. They just stood there and looked at their feet. "Well, it's getting late, we should be off to bed. After all, we have to go to D.C tomorrow." BB said "Yea, your right. Well good night." Raven said "Good night" BB said.


	6. The Question

Besides the Beatles discussing their new album, the tour bus was pretty much quite. Starfire was sleeping on Robin's shoulder on the couch; Cyborg was pacing the floor since he was going crazy without technology, and Raven and BeastBoy were just staring out the windows, but really thinking of each other.

_What should I do_ thought BeastBoy_ Raven would never like me, she thinks I'm just an immature ass. But I want to ask her out so bad. Maybe I should do it tonight or something. There should be a nice restaurant near the hotel. I'll take her there._

BeastBoy then looked at Raven, at her pale lovely skin, and her beautiful lavender hair. He then whispered to himself, "I will ask her out".

"Here we are," announced John, "Las Vegas, Nevada" "Great, we're here, I'm really getting sick of sitting down," said Ringo. "Then stand up." said Paul. Ringo made a fake little chuckle and then got off the bus. The Titans were also tired but they woke right up when they saw the huge hotel.

They all stared in awe, except BeastBoy, who was looking for a nearby restaurant. He then spotted the perfect one. "I'll ask tonight." He said to himself. They all walked in the hotel, and then a girl screamed at the top of her lungs, "IT'S THE BEATLES!" and all the girls in the hotel ran after them. Before they ran, George said, "Check in for us." And they were off.

The Titans shrugged and checked in. They stayed on the 45th floor and wouldn't you no it, there was a mix up at the desk so four people would have to share rooms. Robin and Star would have to stay in one, (of course), and BB and Raven would have to share the other.

Robin and Star had no problem staying in the same room, but to Raven and BeastBoy, it was super awkward. They blushed the whole walk down to there room, and if things couldn't get any worse, (or better), there was only one bed.

Being BeastBoy, he had to make a joke, but he did a bad job since he was nervous. "Well, at least it won't take too long to make the bed." He started out with a fake laugh, but then it just faded off.

"Ok, rule one is-"she was cut off buy BeastBoy saying "I know, I know, no touching."

"Well actually I was going to say I get to pick what to watch on T.V." "So, I can touch you?" "Well if you can keep yourself from molesting me then yes." BeastBoy was surprised by this, but accepted it.

After a while, BeastBoy finally got the courage to ask her out. She was lying on the bed watching T.V. "Hey Raven?" "Yea?" "I was wondering, do you think that you could come to dinner with me?" Raven was silent and wide eyed for a minute, then she turned her head and asked "Are you asking me out on a date?" "It crossed my mind." Said BeastBoy nervously. She was blushing like crazy, and then said, "O.K"

A.N Sorry bought the cliff hanger. Next chapter continues it but I was thinking of putting in a lemon. Review me and say what you think.


	7. The Date

A.N. In chap. Four, I meant to say that they were going to Vegas, just to clear that up for you.

Once he heard those words, BB loved yet regretted it. He was so nervous; he just started babbling about how weird it was to ask her. "I know, it seems weird to ask you since were staying in the same room and you and me don't have anything to wear and-"

He was cut off when Raven put her finger on his lips. "I said I would go, don't go crazy on me." "Yea, alright, but I found this great place near the hotel." "O.k. lets go." After she said that, they just looked into each others eyes, both extremely nervous.

BB broke the silence by saying "We should be on our way." "Yea." Still nervous, they both got there shoes and jackets, and went out the door. When they were on the ground level, BeastBoy then got an urge to hold Ravens hand. He did, but that made him want to piss his pants, same goes with Raven.

They were silent the whole walk to the restaurant. When they got inside though, they gasped in awe at how beautiful the place was. BeastBoy felt good about the restaurant he picked and that the evening would be wonderful. Raven, on the other hand, was scared to death. This was her first date, with a guy she knew for years, and it took place 20 years before she was born. (I would be scared too.)

They sat down at a table for two, and were silent, (again). This time Raven got the courage to start the conversation. "So, you like the Beatles?" she said. They then got into a huge conversation about music, and movies, and actors. I am not going to tell the entire story of it because I don't have time for it. After a great dinner and talk, the couple felt really great. That is until, (evil music plays) the bill came!

"Holy Shit! How could you charge that much for a lousy steak?" "BeastBoy, what are we gonna do?" said Raven in an angry yet worried voice. "Well I'm sure as hell not cleaning dishes. Ummmm…why don't we dine and dash? It'll be easy for us. I'll just turn into a bug and crawl out the door and you teleport. It's perfect!" Raven at first had an objected look, but then nodded knowing that it was the only way out.

They did what they planned. BB turned into a bug and went out the door, and Raven teleported. They met at the hotel door, and sighed in relief. When they got to there room, they both started to chuckle in excitement. Once they got in the room, they were laughing hysterically. They fell on the bed, clutching there stomachs. Once they stopped, they were both looking at each other.

"BeastBoy?" "Yea?" I had a really great time with you tonight. You made me feel so alive." "Your welcome." They just stared some more, admiring each other. Then they each started moving closer to each other. They got closer, and closer, and before they knew it, they in a deep passionate kiss. BeastBoy was stroking the back of Ravens hair, and Raven had her arms around his neck. After a full minute of kissing, they both stopped when they were out of breath. And both Titans were thinking the same thing, this was the greatest days of their lives.

"Well I guess we should be off to bed." Said BB "Yea, your right." Replied Raven. After they got ready for bed they each got one side, and turned their light off. "Goodnight Raven." Said BB, but there was no reply. "Raven?" said BeastBoy. Still no reply. Then out of no where, she jumped on BeastBoy and started kissing him. She then said seductively "We're not done yet."

She started kissing him all over his neck and chest. Then she started to lick him all over his chest and belly. By this point, BB was moaning at the pleasure. Since BeastBoy was wearing boxers, she easily took them off and gasped at what she saw, he was huge. Then she started to rub his crouch and by now BB's eyes were rolling into the back of his head from the pleasure. Then out of no where, she stuffs the entire thing into her mouth, and started to bobble her head up and down. BeastBoy was in heaven and he never wanted it to end, but it soon did with one final grown.

He cummed load after load of cum into her mouth, which she greedily drank up. "Now it's my turn." Said BeastBoy. He got her off him and pounced on her so he was on top. He ripped of all her cloths and started to suckle on her boobs. She was moaning in pleasure. Then he spread her legs, and started to lick her in the greatest possible place. Raven was practically screaming in pleasure. After that went on for a while, she finally cummed and he drank all he could.

They then got into another kiss, their tongues exploring each others mouths. When they pulled away, they knew there was only one thing left to do. BeastBoy positioned himself, and then said to her, "Are you ready?" "Yea, I'm ready." He nodded. Then he started to go in slowly, until he felt the barrier. Raven gulped, and with one mighty push he broke the barrier and her virginity. Raven screamed in pain, but once he started pumping, the pain quickly turned to pleasure.

In and out, in and out, and with each pump the pleasure increased. He was going faster and harder, and she was screaming with ecstasy. Then, at last there moments came. They had both had their first orgasm at the same time. Tired, and sweaty, they laid down, cuddled next to each other, and both whispered in each others ear, "I love you."


	8. AN

I hate writers block. My mind is blank, so I have an idea. It probably won't work, but I want all of you to review me saying what you think should happen next.


End file.
